The Wrongest Shiz I've Ever Thought Up
by Sesshy Snow
Summary: -.- um...  No... Really you don't wanna read this... just wrote it to get it out of my head... *dies*
1. Chapter 1

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is not mine and for good reason because what I'm about to write is an abomination and reason enough for getting me shot. I'd really appreciate it if I wasn't, however.

Chapter 1

Freiza sent his telepathic powers at Krillin lifting him from the ground. Krillin struggled as he rose without his own permission shouting Goku's name for help. But Goku, being weakened from the fight he had just though he won, hadn't the energy to go to his aid. He begged Freiza not to go through with the attack, but Freiza wouldn't listen. He flexed his hand and Krillin's body exploded into microscopic pieces. His blood disappearing as if it where red mist and blown away in the wind.

Goku was so distraught and angry his power level sky rocketed. But he could only control it long enough to tell his only son Gohan to take Piccolo and get off the planet. With hesitation and heavy persuasion from his father Gohan obeyed. Just as Gohan was leaving, Freiza took his aim on the retreating boy and his friend. Goku, however, did not appreciate this and blocked Freiza's view with his body. Freiza was surprised at Goku's new speed but thinking he was still superior tried to move around him, to no avail. Goku grabbed his hand and tightened his around it. The mere power in Goku's grip had Freiza on his knees. Gohan and Piccolo were soon out of sight.

Freiza had never experienced such power, such an amazing transformation. It almost overwhelmed him, in this form, it was impossible! This somehow made him very excited. He couldn't help the strange smile that appeared on his face, a smile of lust. Goku noticed the smile and was caught off guard. Freiza took this chance to raise his power level just enough to over power the man and caught him within the confines of his tail. Freiza grinned lustfully with mirth as he felt himself in control of this amazingly strong man.

Goku was shocked he'd never found himself in this position before. He felt an unusual feeling as his face seemed to become hot. He didn't understand what was going on as he struggled under this new found power that Freiza somehow was using to stay in control of the situation. He wanted so badly to get away. He knew nothing good would come of this. But Freiza held stet-fast, and just as Goku though he could get the upper-hand he did something Goku could never have anticipated. Freiza ripped off Goku's pants and before he had a chance to react, Freiza plunged the proof of his gender deep into Goku's hind quarters. Freiza's body, lost in his own sin, thrust in and out of Goku until his seed exploded deep with in Goku's body.

As soon as Goku realized what had just happened the power he had felt before at Krillin's death increased in level once again. He easily broke away from Freiza, whom was still lost in uncontrollable lust, and plunged his fist into Freiza's face. In his blind rage, Goku completely annihilated Freiza and took out half the planet. When he calmed enough to see the damage he created he felt terrible. He had never meant to destroy the planet, or anything for that matter. He felt shame he had never experienced before and upon hearing King Kai tell Kami his wish to the eternal dragon and then the wish to Purunga, Goku asked King Kai not to send him home with the others. King Kai wasn't sure why but he accepted Goku's wish after Goku's heart wrenching plea. King Kai knew something was very wrong, but couldn't help but give Goku what he asked for after such a display of what seemed like despair to him. Goku found one of the sayian ships and just as the planet was exploding he and the ship escaped.

When Goku woke again, he was in an unfamiliar place. He looked around. The room he was in wasn't so different than ones on earth. But it was separated with a large carpet that hung from the ceiling. There where books in a bookshelf along one of the walls and window that had closed purple shutters. The walls where a light blue and the floor was a dark navy blue, it looked hard but when he looked at the stool that was stationed right next to his bed it sagged under its weight. The bed itself was a part of the wall that protruded out, with a mattress, pillows, and blankets piled on top of it. It was comfortable but Goku needed to find out how he got there and why he was wearing these new, yet strange, clothes.

When his feet hit the floor he was almost scared he'd fall through. It gave way greatly to his weight and felt as if it barely held him in place. The stool, however, stayed exactly where it was. The only part of the floor that was affected was the floor under his feet. This was very strange. He made his way toward the carpet that separated this room from whatever was on the other side. This was easier said than done. Each step he took sent his foot deep into the floor. He had to lift his feet unusually high each time he wanted to take a step. This made him look kind of funny.

He barely made it to the middle of the room before he heard someone say, "I'm going to go check on our guest." He wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt he'd be in trouble if whoever was coming to check on him, didn't find him in the bed. So, he attempted a swift retreat back, but that proved to be a little more difficult than his previous pace and he ended up face down in the floor.

The creature that appeared in the room was definitely not from earth, Goku observed. He'd never seen anything like it. Its bottom half was the hind end of a goat, its top half was bird like but had human features, like arms and hands. Its head was sort of fox like with long hair coming from it like a horse's mane and the thing was both white and blue.

The creature approached Goku and helped him up saying, "Oh goodness. You're species must have never come here before." It must have seen the bewildered and confused expressions that Goku made no attempt of hiding. "This planet is fond of tourists." The creature explained. "It's usually difficult for new comers to walk about here without the proper equipment." The creature helped Goku get to the bed. Now given the creature's size compared to Goku it was surprising it seemed so easy for the thing to move him about as it did. But as soon as Goku was back on the bed the creature sagged against the stool. "You are heavier than you look, Stranger."

"Where am I?" Goku asked finally. "What are you?"

The creature laughed, "You are on planet Armantima. I'm an Armantian. You don't have to worry about anything here. Nothing bad really ever happens here. Now how far a long are you?" Goku looked at the Armantian confused. "Ah not even a week yet. I guess I get to give you the good news!" The Armantian looked delighted as it said, "You are pregnant, Stranger!"

Goku's eyes widened for a second and then laughed thinking the Armantian was joking though he didn't really get the joke. "I'm a man. I can't get pregnant." He explained.

The Armantian didn't understand why her guest was laughing. "It's not so strange for men to become pregnant around here. Some creatures develop their own placenta so their birth is possible nearly anywhere. Kind of like an egg, it just needs to stay warm."

Goku's eyes widened even more than before. "I'm … going to be a mother?"

"In so many words, yes." The Armantian confirmed. Goku couldn't form coherent thoughts. His thoughts went from Chichi to the … child … growing in him, to Freiza to the thought that the … kid… would grow up without a … second "parent". Goku's thoughts spun and spun until the Armantian said, "Are you alright, Stranger?"

Goku looked at her and shook his head before putting his head in his hands and said, "I just need to be a lone for a minute…"

The Armantian got up from the stool and said, "No problem. I'll just be in the other room. If you need me just call for me, my name is Zetheech." Goku nodded and then was consumed by his boisterous thoughts. Zetheech looked at the pained expression on her guest's face and worried. But she left as she said she would and stayed near by.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With.

Chapter 2

Goku had been doing a lot of thinking and even though he knew it might hurt Chichi, he couldn't get rid of the child growing inside him. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to her, or any of them. But he knew he couldn't be the cause of the loss of another life; especially an innocent one that has no control over its parents past. So he prepared himself for the life of a single parent, with the help of Zetheech. She helped him understand what he would have to be for this child, and taught him some useful techniques, like instant transmission, as well. Goku's still a martial artist after all; he can't resist learning new techniques.

Sooner than he expected his "water" broke. Zetheech was a big help, yet again and delivered the baby. When the ordeal was finally over she handed the child over to Goku. Goku had never seen such a beautiful baby. Her skin was so pale it was borderline blue, the fuzz on top of her head was a Purplish/Pink color, and even her tail was adorable. Goku couldn't help the love he felt for the child. He wondered vaguely if this was what it felt like to be a mother, before Zetheech asked him, "What are you going to name her?"

Goku thought for a moment and then the name just kind of jumped out at him. "Seiko." He said with emotion. He didn't know why, but the name fit her perfectly. Zetheech nodded and smiled. She left Goku and his daughter to recover in peace.

Several months later Goku decided it was time to head home. Seiko was wrapped in blankets and tucked into Goku's arms comfortably when he was seated, again, in the saiyen ship that he arrived here on. It had been fixed up a bit sense then, so it would fly more safely. An extra precaution Goku insisted on, sense he was going to be traveling with his baby girl. He said good-bye to Zetheech and a few other Armantian's. As the ship began to take off he vaguely thought of Chichi's reaction to Seiko before he was lulled off to sleep.

When he woke up he was home. He opened the latch and stepped out. He didn't have to look hard to find anyone. They all had come to him. He wondered how they knew he was there. His question was quickly answered. A young man, he didn't recognize, approached him. "I challenge you, Goku!" The kid said drawing his sword and going super saiyen right before Goku's eyes. He sensed no malice from the young man so Goku accepted the challenge readily. He knew the kid was no match for him but he tucked Seiko more securely into one of his arms as he prepared to defend himself from the sword coming at him.

Goku bested the boy, easily, and smiled at him as he conceded defeat. "You're pretty good." He said excitedly. "But you're no match for me."

The boy smiled, "I'd hope so. You're better than Gohan remembered." The young man covered his mouth, "Oops!" Goku gave him a questioning look. "Well I did come here to tell you so I guess it's alright." The boy told him his name was Trunks and that he came from the future, with a message and medicine. He explained about Goku's heart disease and the androids, and his origins. When he was nearly finished with the details he heard what sounded like a baby's cry coming from Goku's direction and noticed for the first time what he was holding. Trunks's eyes practically fell out their sockets. "W-why are you holding a baby?"

Goku looked at him confused. He was supposed to be from the future. He should know about his daughter. "She's my daughter." He explained a matter-of-factly.

"You never had a daughter." Trunks said, "Master Gohan and Mother would have mentioned her, I'm sure!" Trunks was so confused. Had his time travel caused such a drastic change already?

Seiko cried louder and gained Goku's attention over Trunks's confusion. "What is it, Seiko?" Goku cooed at her and she giggled at him. Trunks quite literally fell over himself. What he was witnessing was nothing he'd ever expected from the legendary Goku he'd grown up hearing about. Within these moments the reputation he had always imagined Goku to be was shattered. But when he saw the little bundle of baby his devastated thoughts vanished as if they had never existed. She was beautiful, for a baby. And her laugh, when Goku cooed at her, was beautiful too. One glance at her and he felt as if everything would be alright. As if everything would be taken care of.

"You named her, Seiko?" Trunks asked trying to recover from his "rudeness".

Goku nodded, "Suits her, don't you think?"

Trunks nodded in agreement before he gave Goku the final details as to why his visit was necessary. Goku nodded understanding and said, "Don't worry, we'll be ready for the androids when they make their appearances."

"I know." Trunks said.

Goku went over to his friends, as Trunks went to his time machine and prepared to leave, and explained to everyone what Trunks explained to him. Piccolo helped with the detail that Goku had forgotten from the short distance over to them; keeping secret Trunks's origin.

Just when Goku thought he was home free and wouldn't have to explain his daughter's existence, she cried. He turned his attention to her automatically and cuddled her. That didn't quiet her cries this time. She must be hungry. After that long journey he could more than understand why, he was hungry too. He pulled a bottle out of the inside pocket of his shirt and offered it too her. She took it and sucked on it greedily. He smiled at her she was even cute when she ate. He remembered feeding Gohan like this when he was still a baby. As that thought entered his head he remembered Chichi… his thoughts where interrupted by gasps of surprise coming from his friends.

"Goku, what is that?" Krillin asked in a tone that suggested disbelief.

"Why do you have a baby?" Bulma asked in her loud seemingly angry voice.

"Well, she's my daughter..." Goku said as he adjusted her, awkwardly, in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With.

Goku explained to everyone who Seiko was … leaving out Freiza's part in the whole thing, letting them assume whatever they would of how she came to be. He told them about Zetheech and his new technique. When they asked who Seiko's mother was and why she'd let him take her with him, he changed the subject. He couldn't bring himself to tell them. It was too painful. He couldn't face the truth of it himself, yet. They where all sitting in Master Roshi's living room by the time they had finished their conversation; involving the news from the future, and Goku's experiences on Armantima.

"How are you going to explain Seiko to Chichi?" Kurillin asked when everyone got quite.

"Honestly, I've been trying to think of a way… it's not going to be good, no matter how I do it." Goku said bouncing Seiko up down on his knee. She giggled there happily. Everyone else wore smiles too. Even Goku, though he was dreading the inevitable talk with his wife.

Suddenly the phone rang and Master Roshi went to answer it. Seiko's pink eyes searched the room when she heard the noise, but quickly went back to enjoying her playtime when the mysterious noise ended. She was unnaturally aware for her age but Goku thought it was normal and usually helped her figure out what it was that confused her. In this case, however, he was too wrapped up in his own problem to really notice her brief change in behavior. Bulma, however, noticed and knew the behavior was much too odd for any normal baby of Seiko's age. At first she thought she was just over reacting until Master Roshi came back into the room and said, "Um… Chichi's at Bulma's place… and she doesn't sound happy." The room went silent even Seiko, who now just a second ago been giggling happily. This confirmed Bulma's suspicions of her being special. But, the current situation was more pressing then her observation of Goku's daughter, and so she dropped it for now.

"What is she doing at Bulma's?" Kurillin asked

"We where all supposed to meet there, for Goku's arrival." Bulma reminded him.

"Oh, right." They all looked at Goku who was, now, not looking so good. They had never seen him scared of anything before, but now he seemed to be utterly terrified.

"We should be going, then." Goku said pulling Seiko into his arms and standing up. Though his terror was apparent on his face, his body would not betray him so easily. He looked confident and unafraid; as long as you didn't see at his expression.

Seiko laid her head on her father's chest, she looked solemn, and she wished she could ease her father's fear, but knew there was no way _she _could. Bulma noticed her strange behavior once again. She made a mental note and would address it later to Goku … if he still lived, that is.

They made their way to Capsule Corp. everyone wondering how Goku would tell Chichi. As it came into view, Goku felt his stomach get very cold. He looked at Seiko, snuggled adorably in his arms, and felt warm despite the ice in his stomach. He knew he had to do this. They could see Chichi and Gohan waiting outside. As soon as they landed Gohan ran to his father.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed happily. Goku smiled at him rustled his hair.

"Hey, Gohan." He said trying to sound normal, as Gohan noticed the baby nestled snuggly in Goku's other arm.

"What's that?" Gohan asked trying to sound inquisitive and less childish. Goku got very still for a second as everyone's eyes shifted to him, again. He tried to relax himself, to prepare for the discussion. He only managed to compose himself enough so it looked as if he was ready for anything. Nothing could prepare him for the death glare Chichi was giving him, when he looked at her. Seiko did nothing as she felt the tension in the air. Chichi said nothing as she looked at the baby in her husbands arm. She approached, not taking her eyes off it, until she stood directly in front of Goku.

"Whose is it?" Chichi asked quietly, trying not to jump to the most obvious conclusion, the correct conclusion. Seiko resembled Goku enough that she knew instantly it is his. Goku's silence was enough to bring tears to her eyes. "Whose is it?" She asked again louder this time.

"She's mine, Chichi." Goku finally said his voice breaking.

"Who's the mother?"

Goku was silent again. His focus was on Seiko. He couldn't look at Chichi. He knew what he would see, if he did. They stood there in silence for a while before Goku said, "Let me explain." It was Chichi's turn to be silent. Everyone else was making their way into Bulma's house. The tension was practically edible.

"What is there to say?" Chichi asked, "I never imagined you would do this to me." Her voice broke and Goku could hear the tears burning in her words.

"Please, Chichi." He begged. The tone in his voice broke Chichi and Seiko's heart and for the first time, Seiko actually cried real, sorrowful tears. Both Goku and Chichi where caught off guard by the wails that escaped this small creature. They where at the same time both beautiful and heartbreaking. Goku tried to quiet her, but that only made her cry harder. Chichi watched as Goku failed to quiet the thing and sighed.

"Give it here." She said reaching for Seiko. Goku handed her over.

"Her name is Seiko." Goku informed Chichi, who only nodded, as Seiko's cries started to falter and turn into small hiccups. Seiko looked up at Chichi with her too aware eyes and smiled through another hiccup. Chichi was surprised by Seiko's awareness but couldn't help but smile back at her. Her motherly instinct had taken over and she suddenly felt love for this baby that she knew wasn't supposed to exist. Though she felt hatred for the thought of her Goku betraying her, it was not this baby's fault and she would not take that hatred out on her. She would aim it at Goku.

"She's a beautiful, baby." Chichi finally said after a long while. "Her mother must have been beautiful, too." Goku's stomach fell and he blushed. He looked away from them quickly.

"About that, Chichi…" Goku tried to find the words to continue.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Goku." Chichi spat at him. Her anger seemed to radiate off her. "What I want to know is how she's managed to survive you. You couldn't take care of a brick." Chichi turned to go inside, taking Seiko with her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With.

Chapter 4

When Chichi entered the room everyone fell silent and looked at her. They noticed she carried Seiko and Goku, looking defeated, came in behind her. Seiko was all smiles. Her Dad's wife seemed to have accepted her, if only a little and that made her very happy. Her happiness seemed to be contagious as everyone who looked at her was smiling though the situation and atmosphere was more suited for frowns or other more serious expressions. Chichi sat herself down on the sofa next to Yamcha, who had been filled in on what was going on by Krillin and Bulma. Goku stood behind the sofa, behind Chichi.

"So this is Goku's daughter, huh?" Yamcha said trying to get a good look at her but Chichi's glare sent him cowering to the other end of the sofa.

"Bulma, I've noticed something strange about her." Chichi said as she shifted Seiko so that she was sitting up, in her lap. Seiko looked up at Chichi confused and then at Bulma who nodded.

"Yes, I've noticed it too." Bulma confirmed.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Goku asked looking frantic. Everyone looked at him stunned. They had never seen him act this way. It would be difficult to get used too.

"Nothing is really 'wrong' with her." Bulma tried explaining, "She just seems to be very aware of things around her. A baby her age shouldn't be so… attentive." Chichi nodded in agreement. Seiko looked at Bulma tilting her head to the side as if she where confused.

"That's not normal?" Goku asked looking confused himself. "She's always been that way. I thought …" He trailed off not sure what he thought anymore. It wasn't normal? Had he damaged her somehow? He wouldn't put it past himself, after what he did to planet Namek.

"She must have gotten it from her mother, Goku's as think as a brick wall." Chichi said closing her eyes as if to try to block the pensive man looking over her shoulder, "Goku, calm down. It might not be a bad thing… Right, Bulma?"

"We know nothing of Seiko's mother so it might be normal…" Bulma agreed.

"Saiyens are aware from birth." Vegeta said suddenly from the farthest corner of the room. Everyone turned to stare at him. "We have to learn quickly to survive."

"… Gohan wasn't aware… not like this." Chichi said looking at her son who had taken the space vacated by Yamcha.

"That doesn't surprise me." Vegeta scoffed. Gohan glared at him but refused to retort, choosing to ignore Vegeta's childish game. Though his irritation was plan on his face.

"I still wonder about her mother." Bulma said as she moved to get a better look at Seiko. "She doesn't have normal coloration and she has a tail … different from Saiyens. It closer resembles that of a lizard." Bulma touched Seiko's tail to feel its texture; Seiko wrapped it around her figure, this cause her stop for a moment but she continued with her analysis. "It's smooth… like skin but somehow more delicate." Goku was growing uncomfortable with their analyzing his daughter. He knew the question would continue to haunt him until he answered it but he couldn't bring himself to flat out lie and he most definitely couldn't just out right tell them the truth, either. Seiko looked up at Goku and reached for him.

"Da" She said as she reached for him and began to whine. She new he was uncomfortable and she wanted to help him, if she could. Chichi held her up to Goku who took her and held her gently in his arms.

"What's wrong Seiko?" He asked rocking her. She calmed down and yawned. "She's sleepy." Goku smiled as he rocked her.

Later that evening, Goku drove his family home. Chichi holding the sleeping Seiko; she couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was such a sweet baby. Gohan sitting in the back looked over his mother's shoulder the whole ride watching his new sister. He was curious about her. He noticed how she somehow resembled Freiza but decided it was only coincidence besides, the whole idea was impossible, so he let it disappear from his thoughts.

"Chichi…" Goku said half way through the drive. She said nothing so Goku continued, "I would like to train Gohan before the androids arrive…" He glanced at her expecting her to come unglued, as did Gohan.

"He has to study, Goku." Chichi said in a hushed yet harsh tone.

"We can work around that!" Gohan said from the back. He wanted to train. He wanted to be able to help when the threat was real.

"No." Chichi said sending death glares at both of them. "And that is final." Seiko twitched in her sleep and started to whine, a little. She felt the tension in the air and it was upsetting her; everyone's attention shifted to her in that moment. When she settled back down everyone released a breath they hadn't realized they where holding. "That was close," Chichi exhaled, "I hate it when she cries." Goku and Gohan nodded in agreement.

When they finally arrived home, Goku found Gohan's old crib, out in the shed, for Seiko and placed it in his and Chichi's room. After cleaning it up, Chichi lowered the sleeping babe into the crib gently and smiled; who new that such a thing could bring joy and yet as the same time sadness to Chichi's heart. She held contempt with her husband but could not bring herself the hate the child. Goku watched as Chichi looked tenderly on his daughter. "Chichi," he began at the risk of ruining the moment. She looked up at him with a tear slowly gliding its way down her cheek. He couldn't get the words out and instead hung his head in shame.

Chichi had never seen him like this. Never has shame ever been seen on this man and now here he was in front of her with such a look of despair. She couldn't bare it. Whipping the tear from her face she turned to her husband and smiled, "Goku, we can talk about it later." She said softly and he smiled at her nodding.

That morning Goku woke up to the smell of an amazing breakfast, Beacon, Eggs, Toast, Pancakes… the whole nine yards. He sat up groggily, whipped the sleep from his eyes and hurried into the kitchen. Chichi was hidden behind stacks of Pancakes and Waffles as she made breakfast. "Breakfast isn't quite ready, yet." She said not looking up from her cooking. "Go get Gohan up, please."

"Where's Seiko?" Goku asked before he went to get his son up.

"She's here." Chichi said and Seiko giggled happily to confirm her statement. Goku nodded and left to retrieve his son.

Goku stood over his son's bed and reached his hand out taking hold of Gohan's nose. He woke up swinging defensively. Goku smiled at his son and sat on the end of his bed. "Good morning, Gohan."

"Morning, Daddy." Gohan said grinning after he realized it was only his Dad.

"How much persuasion do you think it would take for us to convince your mother to letting you train, after you completed your studies?" Goku asked glancing at him.

"Probably… a lot." Gohan answered

"We'll just have to keep trying, then." Goku grinned. Gohan nodded and grinned as well.

"What about, Seiko?" Gohan asked his smile fading just a little. "She's still too young isn't she?"

"No, not really..." Goku shook his head, "She is more than capable. As where you, but you know your mother."

"This is going to be an interesting morning." Gohan thought to himself as he laughed.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update… to any of you who care. You know who you are. :3 I've been very busy these past weeks and then when I finally find some time I end up with the flu. :/ Anyways, as an apology I'm uploading two chapters today… this one (obviously) and the next. I hope you find some amusement with this … *ahem* work of mine…


	5. Chapter 5

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With.

Chapter 5

Goku and Gohan enter the kitchen to find Chichi and Seiko waiting for them at the table with breakfast practically falling over the sides, waiting to be eaten. As soon as Seiko noticed her Dad her smile grew to consume the majority of her face and reached out for him from Chichi arms. Goku gladly picked her up and held her as he sat down next to his wife. As they ate Gohan watched his father carefully; wondering when he was going to ask his mom about his training. He also noticed that Seiko needed little help to stuff her face. Her appetite was just like Goku's… huge. Chichi was stunned that Seiko could eat solid foods. Sure she noticed the sharp little teeth in Seiko's mouth but she didn't think she was eating solid food already. Seiko was chowing down on a waffle smothered in syrup oblivious to the stares. While Goku was stuffing his face with … everything.

"Ahem…" Gohan cleared his throat in an attempt to get Goku's attention. The attempt succeeded as Goku quickly looked up from his food to his son and it was as if a light-buld went on in his head.

"Oh, yeah…" He said his mouth full of food. He finished chewing and swallowed before he turned to Chichi, "Chichi … what if we train _after_ Gohan finishes his studies?" The room suddenly felt cold. Seiko stopped eating and looked around, noticing the difference in the atmosphere as Chichi glared at her father.

"I thought we already discussed this." Chichi's tone was a deadly whisper.

"I promise to study extra hard mom!" Gohan pleaded putting down his fork and watched her carefully with pleading eyes. Chichi frowned.

"I'll make sure we come home before dinner." Goku said.

"Oh alright, fine, but-"Chichi began.

"WOO HOO!" Gohan cheered interrupting her and then was silenced with a quick glare.

"But if your grades start dropping, Gohan, that's the end of your training. Understand?" Chichi finished. Gohan nodded and grinned. "I'll show Seiko how to cook so fast, well and large amounts; I'm sure it'd come in handy knowing your appetites." Chichi said smiling at the baby girl in Goku's lap.

"Well… um I was actually gonna start training her too…" Goku said slowly, trying to gage Chichi's reaction.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?" Chichi practically exploded, "SHE'S NOT EVEN HALF A YEAR OLD YET! …" She took a breath and tried to calm her self as she noticed her sudden outburst had upset Seiko who was staring at her with tears ready to burst. "… and you want to train her?" She said softly but with just as much emphases.

Seiko watched Chichi in wonder hearing the strain in her now quite voice and was confused. She looked up at Goku who was smiling sheepishly and nodded. "Well, she can handle it I swear. She's tougher than she looks." Goku tried to convince his wife.

Chichi closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "She's your daughter, Goku. You will have no one but yourself to blame if she gets hurt." The anger radiating off her was almost poisonous. Goku soon found himself pushed out the door of his house, "You can come back when Gohan finishes his studies." Chichi said as she slammed the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me for while." He said to Seiko who seemed to be enjoying this. "Let's see if I'm right." He said mostly to himself as he walked off into the forest surrounding his home.

A few hours later, Piccolo had joined Goku and Seiko. He was curious about her and had decided to observe them. Goku was getting frustrated with his daughter. "Come on Seiko. I know I'm your Dad but you need to try and fight me." Seiko frowned at him and shook her head. Goku gave her a disapproving frown. She sat on her rock ignoring him preferring to watch a passing butterfly. "I know you can at least defend yourself." He stated getting angry with her. "So defend yourself!" He said as he sent a fist flying at her. She caught his weak punch in her hand. "HA! I told you!" She frowned, yawned and turned away from him. He smiled at her. "You'll want to join in when we go get Gohan." He promised her.

She smiled and turned back to him. "Kaayy," She said and pointed at Goku. Piccolo almost jumped out of his skin. She can talk? He shook it off thinking it was just a coincidence, that her random sounds just happened to sound like a word. Goku looked at her confused for a second until he felt a strong pulse of energy. His eyes widened as Piccolo felt the energy as well; they moved swiftly out of the way of Seiko's precision blast, just in time. It reminded them of one of Freiza's favorite moves used on planet Namek. They stared at the multitude of destroyed trees left in the wake of her attack. When they looked at his Seiko again; she was grinning.

"Wow, Seiko. That's amazing." Goku returned the grin. Piccolo wasn't sure what to think about this he just stared at her in disbelief. How could a new born baby have so much power and then be able to control it?

"I learn that from memories." She said. Goku frowned. What memories?

"SHE CAN TALK?" Piccolo exclaimed suddenly disrupting Goku's train of thought. Seiko looked at Piccolo tilting her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"I no s'pose to talk?" Seiko looked at the green man. "I do bad?" She asked.

"Well… no…" Piccolo said finding himself blushing with embarrassment under Seiko's questioning gaze.

"It's really amazing that you can do that, Seiko." Goku said as he looked from the Namekian back to his daughter. "What memories are you talking about, though?" Goku wasn't sure if any of this was normal. When he was little he had hit his head and had forgotten everything about his Saiyen heritage. He needed to try and get what answers he could from Seiko.

"Memories, Daddy and other Daddy gave me." Seiko said looking confused. "I not s'pose to have?" Piccolo thought for a second, 'other Daddy'? What was the baby talking about? Goku, not catching what exactly she has just said, thought for a moment frowning. Maybe this was normal? He'd have to ask Vegeta.

"Goku, what is she talking about?" Piccolo asked watching Goku's actions.

"I'm not sure, Piccolo." He finally admitted not catching what Piccolo had meant. "Let's go visit Vegeta, I'll bet he knows." Piccolo's 'eyebrows' furrowed at Goku's response; not exactly fitting his intended question as Seiko reached out for him. "We'll have to work on your flying later." He said as he picked her up. She only giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With.

Chapter 6

The three of them reached Capsule Corp in no time. Knowing Vegeta has been living there sense he came to earth. Piccolo wasn't keen on the idea of meet with Vegeta so he opted to stay out side while Goku went to find him. Seiko had fallen asleep in the trip over and was nestled in her fathers arm when he rang the door bell and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs answered.

"Oh Goku, what a nice surprise!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed when she recognized him.

"What can we do for you?" Dr. Briefs asked moving aside to allow Goku entrance.

"Well I was looking for Vegeta… He's supposed to be staying here, right?" Goku asked as he walked in the door.

"Yes, yes. He's in the Gravity Room I built for him, spends all day in there." Dr. Briefs confirmed as he stared at Seiko. "My dear boy, is that the baby Bulma keeps talking about?" Goku looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Goku said.

"What a pretty little thing." Mrs. Briefs said as she clapped her hands together and tucked them under her chin adoringly.

"Thanks," Goku smiled, "Where's the Gravity Room?" He asked never having visited it before he had no idea where it was.

"This way, I'll show you." Dr. Briefs said motioning for Goku to follow him as he walked away.

"I'll make some refreshments." Mrs. Briefs informed as Goku followed after her husband.

The room wasn't hard to find. Now that Goku knew what it looked like he knew he had seen it when he was flying. It was a huge dome with the Capsule Corp. Logo on the side and in smaller print under it was: "Gravity Room". If he had looked closer he wouldn't have had to bother Dr. Briefs. Though he knew the man didn't mind. Dr. Briefs walked right up the door and knocked on it.

"Vegeta, you have a visitor!" He shouted and waited. He turned to Goku and Seiko. He looked at her and smiled. What an interesting looking baby. He would like a chance to analyze her himself. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the Gravity Room opening.

"What is it, Old Man?" Vegeta griped as he exited the room. He noticed Goku and his already displeased frown grow more pronounced. "What are you doing here, Kakarrot?"

"Well…" Goku laughed scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "I was hoping you could tell me what is normal for Saiyen babies…" He trailed off embarrassed about asking Vegeta about babies. The last person anyone should be asking. Vegeta gave him a blank stare before turning to go back into the room. "W-wait!" Goku exclaimed grabbing Vegeta's arm and was rewarded with a swift punch to the face. Goku's reflexes weren't fast enough with his other arm occupied and he prepared for the impact but it never came. He looked up where the impact should have come from Seiko had wrapped herself around Vegeta's arm. Goku quickly looked from his previously occupied arm to his daughter. How …? He didn't have time to think about it before Vegeta's disbelief faded to anger. Goku's eyes widened at the obvious threat on Vegeta's face and quickly grabbed his daughter.

"Don't you hurt my Daddy!" Seiko practically hissed.

"What?" Vegeta was taken aback. The creature was talking. She was extremely fast to the point he couldn't keep up with her and now she was talking? What is this? He glared at Goku. "What did you do to it?" He asked accusingly.

"W-what?" Goku asked his eyes getting wide with concern. "Did I break her?" He looked down at her and held her like she was a fragile glass ornament.

"Saiyen children do not learn to talk until they are about a year old." Vegeta said in his disgruntled monotone voice, "And they are never that fast…" Arms crossed he glared at Seiko not understanding why she was so different. "Who is the mother, Kakarrot?" He demanded. Seiko looked up at Goku and watched as Goku's face seemed to drain of its color. She frowned and glared at Vegeta. But his glare was fiercer and she switched to an angry pout.

"I'm going to see if Bulma can make sure she's okay." Goku said hurriedly. Putting Seiko securely in one arm he placed two fingers from his free hand to his forehead and disappeared. Dr. Briefs and Vegeta stood there for a second before grumbling to themselves about how strange Goku was acting and went there separate ways just as Mrs. Briefs appeared with lemonade and small sandwiches.

Bulma was working on an upgrade for the Gravity Room for Vegeta. He had complained about a glitch on several occasions. When Goku appeared beside her startling her. "Goku!" She exclaimed catching herself before she fell off her stool. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she straightened herself and noticed Seiko.

"Can you make sure she's okay?" Goku asked handing Seiko over to her like she was a fragile doll. Bulma was surprised by the sudden request especially sense Seiko looked perfectly fine.

"Sure. What do you think is wrong, Goku?" Bulma asked as she took Seiko from him. "She seems fine to me…"

"That mean guy upset Daddy." Seiko said looking up at Bulma innocently with tears in her eyes. Bulma's calm expression froze for a second. She turned slowly toward Goku.

"Sh-she talks…" Bulma stammered. Goku nodded not knowing what to say. She turned back to Seiko and smiled. "Well, you are more special than I thought." She said as she sat her on the stole she had just been sitting on. "How did you learn to talk so fast?"

"I… " Seiko looked at Goku for help. Not sure if she should tell her what she had told her Dad and Piccolo. But Goku was no help. He was staring at her, worried. "I always knew…" Seiko replied. "I know four hundred and forty one different languages… most of which are dead now…" Seiko continued. Bulma was floored. How could… Was this even… Bulma couldn't think straight for a moment. When she composed herself Seiko was looking at her confused, "Am I … not supposed to know?" She asked tilting to her head in that familiar way.

"How can you know so many languages, Seiko?" Bulma asked.

"The memories I … inherited… from my parents." Seiko said simply.

"Inherited? You were born with your parents memories?"

"Yes… but the memories are incomplete and mostly fuzzy."

"What sort of things do you remember?"

"Um… language mostly… a bit of both their pasts …"

"Genetic Memory…" Bulma said mostly to herself. She looked at Seiko in awe. She had never met a species capable of it at such a high capacity. Bulma was more and more curious about whom her mother was, now. Knowing that Saiyens aren't capable of these things … or Gohan would have memories like this as well.

"Um… Bulma?" Goku wrenched her attention back to reality.

"Y-yes, Goku! Um yeah Seiko is just fine…" She said standing straight and smiling. "She's just very special. She has Genetic Memory, which means she was born with parts of yours and her mother's memories. Oh if I only knew who her mother was I could do some research-"

"We've got to go, Bulma." Goku interrupted her picking up Seiko. "Gotta check if Gohan's finished his studies for today… convinced Chichi to let me train him… can't be late." And with that he and Seiko where gone. Bulma frowned. Why is he always avoiding the subject of Seiko's mother?


	7. Chapter 7

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With

Chapter 7

Piccolo sensed Goku's 'jump' from Capsule Corp to his home. As he meditated out in the Briefs garden, he had plenty of time to think about what Seiko had said. "Other Daddy." Many possible meanings had filtered through his mind as he wait for Goku to finish up his visit here. But none of them seemed to fit. He had many questions for Son Goku and he intended to get answers for them.

Goku, with Seiko in arm, appeared next to Chichi in the kitchen scaring her half to death, causing her to drop the huge plate of sandwiches she was holding as her startled scream summoned Gohan into the room.

"It's just me." Goku said as he caught the plate of sandwiches before they hit the floor. Not a one out of place as he placed it on the counter.

"Don't… ever do… that again!" Chichi said as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"Mama Chichi!" Seiko said suddenly reaching out for her from Goku's arm. She looked quite cute with her excited and adoring eyes set on Chichi. Who was over come by the sweetness that she barely noticed that Seiko had spoken, until she was in her arms and giving her a loving hug. As soon as the hug had ended, however, the fact set in and she practically froze as she looked down at Seiko wide eyed.

"Did… Did you just… talk?" She asked looking down at Seiko wide eyed. Unsure of how to react once the question was confirmed.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Seiko said hanging her head in shame. The way people reacted to her when she talks … it's made it rather difficult to proud of the fact that she could.

"Wow!" Gohan said from the door to the kitchen, where he had been standing the whole time. "How old was I when I started talking?" He asked all grins.

"You said your first word when you where about 9 months old." Chichi said turning to look at her son. Her expression had melted away into a smile at his sudden excitement about the whole thing. He was accepting his little half sister's differences with such openness. Chichi wanted to do the same… but it would not be easy.

"That must mean she's really smart already, huh?" Gohan said walking over to his parents and sister. "Maybe she could study with me. It'd be more fun. Don't you think Mom?" Gohan looked up at her happily; who, in turn, looked to Goku. Seiko looked to Goku as well. She thought it'd be a good idea too. Training and schooling would be good for her. Goku looked at the three of them, scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I don't have a problem with that… as long as they still get to train." He said through his laughter.

After lunch and an hour later, after Gohan had shown Seiko some of the things they where going to study, starting tomorrow. The trio left Chichi to start their training. Chichi waved them farewell for the afternoon feeling as if she had just concurred the world. Not only was she going to be able to keep Gohan studying but she now had Seiko studying too. As strange as it would be teaching an infant she was proud. No one in her family would be unable to support themselves because of lack of education. She proudly walked back into the house and started to clean things up a bit before starting the preparations for dinner.

"This seems like a good spot." Goku said as he landed in a field of hills and few trees. He put Seiko down at his feet. She sat there looking at him, tilting her head she looked back and froth from Goku to Gohan.

"Good spot for training?" Gohan said trying to make it sound more like a statement then a question but was unsure anyways.

"Yes…" Goku nodded, "And to teach Seiko to fly." Gohan looked at his sister sitting on the tall grass that almost hid her from view. She was so small, he didn't think she'd be able to fly so soon. Of course she was surprising everyone left and right so why not be able to fly?

"But, Daddy, I already _know_ how to fly." Seiko said with a grin. "I learned it and several other things from my memories." She continued.

"What things can you do, Seiko?" Gohan asked genuinely interested. The smile she gave him when he asked was beautiful. Gohan thought vaguely that a baby's smile should not be so beautiful but found himself returning it before the thought had time to really register.

"I know how… "She said the smile dropping from her face. "That doesn't mean I'm exactly capable…"

"So we just need to help you figure out how to put the knowledge into action?" Goku asked looking a bit confused.

"Exactly Daddy," Seiko said happily. "That blast I had conjured earlier was an accident." She explained, "I hadn't meant to make it so powerful… nor had I actually known I was doing it until it happened." She blushed and looked down. "I felt the power but didn't know what it was and let it do what it wanted… I have it in check now… but I don't know how to channel it." Goku nodded and stood there for a while thinking. Gohan was amazed at her power and the fact that she could form her sentences so perfectly… She was only a few months old and could explain what was happening to her… He knew it wasn't normal …but he also knew that she wasn't normal. Not by earth standards anyways… He wasn't sure if he should be envious or proud.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With

Chapter 8

Seiko was like a super amazing absorbent sponge. Everything she was taught she retained. She remembered everything near perfectly and could recite word for word passages from books. The things she learned in training where just as easy for her. She could fly with ease and hold her own in a sparing match with Gohan, as long as he went easy on her. She could focus her energy and could now control how strong her blasts where. She loved it. The studying the training everything but one thing had seemed to peek her interest above all else. Art. When they had studied a bit of world history and learned about the renaissance she fell in love with the paintings and she wanted to do it too. She had asked Chichi if she could have a paint set one day and Chichi had promised her one for her birthday. In the mean time she would doodle just about anywhere and anyway she could.

During Goku and Gohan's sparing sessions she'd doodle in the dirt and during study sessions she'd doodle next to her answers. Her little drawings weren't that good but she's only about 4 months old. How could she be Leonardo, yet? At least that's what she kept telling herself. Chichi got irritated at first seeing all the doodles next to the answers on homework and quizzes. But Goku pointed out how she still made full marks even with the doodles there so Chichi decided that if Seiko wanted to doodle she'd have to at least wait until she was done with her work and then doodle else where. Seiko agreed and doodled on the back of the paper or on her hand.

She was covered in doodles by the end of the week. She had them all over. She looked like a tattoo junky. Chichi put a stop to that rather quickly and conceded into giving her some paper to doodle on, provided that she didn't use it all up in one month. Paper was expensive, after all.

When she started getting to big for the crib she helped with the design for her room. Chichi refused to allow Gohan and Seiko to share a room, saying it was indecent for a young girl to have to share her space with a sloppy older brother. Seiko wasn't going to complain but she didn't want anything too big but she wanted enough room for some art supplies that she intended to get after the whole android business was over; two years old and only one more to go before that whole fiasco was to start. She was looking forward to it a little. Though the idea scared her she was like her Dads and enjoyed a good fight despite her artistic wonderment. By this time the whole house was filled with doodles, small paintings and little clay objects.

She had found clay during one of her sparing sessions with Gohan and was overjoyed. She brought it home right in the middle of their fight. She dodged Gohan's attempted attacks as she carried as much as she could back home. Her agility surprised Gohan because before she could barely get out of the way in time to avoid his punches and now, while carrying heaps and heaps of clay she was dodging him with ease. It left Gohan and Goku to wonder about her for a moment. When she had come back she thanked Gohan for basically drop kicking her into the clay in the first place and resumed their sparing by getting a free shot on the confused Gohan.

The next whole year was basically rest and short sparring session. Goku had said that training until the actually day was fine but rest was important and that the week before the appointed day there was to be no training. Seiko was rather happy with that decision, it gave her plenty of time to draw or shape her clay. Gohan was a little upset but he understood. Chichi took full advantage of their free time and gave them more work to do, both Gohan and Seiko where _not_ excided about _that _decision.

On the appointed day, Seiko flew beside her father as they made their way to the meeting spot. Gohan seemed rather nervous as he flew a few yards be hind them. He was not as excited for the fight as he thought he'd be. And that realization was apparent on his face. Seiko slowed so that Gohan caught up to her. She resumed speed so she could fly beside him He looked at her confused.

"It'll be alright, big brother." She said smiling. "We still have Daddy, after all." Gohan smiled. She was right. The fabled heart disease hadn't shown its ugly head like that boy from the future said it would. Maybe it wouldn't show up at all. Gohan had actually forgotten about that whole thing until Seiko had subliminally reminded him. He wondered to himself if he should go back and get the medicine just in case. He knew his father had forgotten about it. He didn't have a chance to act on his thoughts as Piccolo caught up to them.

"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said happily, waving. "Where have you been training this whole time?" Piccolo only nodded his acknowledgement. Seiko flew to the other side of Gohan, away from him. She got the distinct feeling he didn't like her much. "Don't be scared, Seiko." Gohan said watching her. "He just doesn't talk much." He laughed. Piccolo's already present frown twitched into almost a grimace before settling back to normal. Gohan was lucky Piccolo liked him. Piccolo flew up to Goku and asked him some questions as they continued to their destination. Soon they caught up to Kurillin and slowed down to fly with him.

"Hey!" Goku said as he flew up beside him. Piccolo flew a head not caring for the pleasantries.

"Hey, Goku." Kurillin said less enthusiastically as he looked over his shoulder at the two figures following them. "Oh wow, Gohan! You've gotten so big." Gohan grinned. Kurillin blinked for a second before he said, "S-Seiko you're here, too. How… is she flying?" He turned his head back to Goku.

"She can do a lot more than just fly." Goku and Gohan said together.

"Oh… wow. I guess I've been out of the loop for a while."

"There's the South Capital!" Gohan shouted as he pointed a head of them.

"Great." Kurillin said with mock enthusiasm.

"9 kilometers southwest…" Piccolo said.

"That island over there. That must be it." Kurillin said pointing just beyond the city. Goku nodded. As they approached the island they sense the ki of their friends and flew toward them. As they landed they where surprised to see Bulma there and even more surprised to see her holding a baby as she waved happily at them. Yamcha greeted the new arrivals and Tenshinhan nodded his greeted.

"What are you doing here, Bulma?" Goku asked straight away.

"To watch, of course." She said as if it where obvious. "Don't worry I'll go home once I've seen the androids. Oh! Seiko look at you! You've gotten so big. You too Gohan." Bulma said, excited to see that Seiko seemed to have a normal growth pattern. It was rather disappointing but she was glad there was something she could understand about her. "Wait… why are you here? You didn't come to watch too did you?"

Seiko shook her head, "No, I'm going to fight." She said in her very young sounding voice.

"That's Seiko, Goku's daughter?" Tenshinhan asked looking at her, his face revealing nothing of his thoughts. He had heard Yamcha and Kurillin talking about her during their training. They didn't have much to say other than that the baby girl was very pretty. Seiko shrank away from Tenshinhan. His stare unnerved her as she moved behind her brother looking up at the three eyed man innocently.

"Did you and Yamcha get married?" Gohan asked suddenly bring the attention back to Bulma and the baby in her arms.

"No." Yamcha said looking irritated, "You'll never guess who the father is."

"It's Vegeta…" Goku said as he poked playfully at the baby, "Isn't it, Trunks?"

"H-how'd you know that?" Bulma asked surprised, "I haven't told anyone, yet."

"W-well he sort of looks like him don't you think?" Goku exclaimed realizing he probably said something he shouldn't have, "It's in the eyes or something!" He tried to explain himself.

"But you even got his name right." Bulma said confused.

"Really? Wow! Maybe I'm psychic?" Goku tried to sound convincing.

"Is he… really Vegeta's?" Kurillin asked looking a little uneasy.

"Is this any time to catch up on family gossip?" Piccolo asked grabbing everyone's attention. "Where _is_ Vegeta? That's what matters now."

"How should I know? You'd think I'd _live_ with that jerk?" Bulma asked obviously not caring, "But don't worry he'll come. He was training hard for this fight."

"He'll come. I know he will." Goku said with a knowing smile.

"I left Chaozu behind. We both trained…" Tenshinhan said as he looked down at Seiko, "But frankly, he wouldn't be able to keep up with this battle…" The look he was giving her seemed to imply he felt the same way about her. She did not appreciate his under minding her and decided then that she'd prove her Father and Brother didn't waist their time training her.

"That's probably for the best." Goku said frowning as he caught onto the stare he sent toward his daughter. When he looked to her for her reaction he smiled. She was returning his demeaning stare back at him with determination. He nodded inwardly to himself, just like her father's, always up for a challenge. He mentally slapped himself for that one, though.

"What time is it now?" Gohan asked Bulma as she was the only one with a watch.

"Let's see…" She said as she lifted her wrist so she could her watch. "9:30… They should appear in about a half an hour."

"You should go home while you can," Goku said as he looked at baby Trunks. "Especially sense you brought him."

"I _said _I'll go once I see the androids." Bulma retorted, stubbornly. There was obviously no talking to her and no one wanted to deal with her if they forced her back home. So, stay she did. Small talk erupted from the group and discussion of Trunks tail was had.

"Someone is coming this way." Piccolo suddenly spoke up in his usual emotionless voice. "I sense no malice…"

"Maybe it's Vegeta?" Gohan asked trying to sound optimistic.

"No way, that guy's pure malice." Kurillin as he picked up on the approaching ki. As an air car made it way towards them.

"Oh!" Goku exclaimed happily surprised as he realized who it was, "Yajirobe!"

"Glad I made it in time." Yajirobe said as he hopped out of his air car once it had stopped.

"Did you come to fight too?" Goku asked all smiles. He was happy to see his friend after such a long time. Yajirobe only glared at Goku like he had just asked to stupidest question in the world.

"Here's some senzu from Master Karin." He said as he handed a cloth bag to Goku.

"Ooh, great! You can always count on Master Karin!" Goku said happily taking the bag as Yajirobe seemed to dematerialize retreating back into his air car.

"Well… Good luck!" He said ready to leave.

"Huh? Aren't you fighting too?" Goku asked feeling let down. He had wanted to see what Yajirobe could do after all these years.

"Unlike you idiots, I don't want to die." He said as he turned to face forward in his car. "There's times when even _I _won't join you." He said trying to sound superior but only succeeding in sounding foolish and cowardly. And with that he was off.

A/N: This one is a little longer than the others because I couldn't seem to find a stopping point and decided this was as good as any. Also I just got tired of writing this chapter… I hope you found some amusement in this weird thing. :3 Later.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wrongest Shit I've Ever Come Up With

Chapter 9

As Yajirobe's air car flew off everyone's attention was brought back to the city below them. It had been over the half hour Bulma said the androids would arrive. Tenshinhan had made this observation know to the group and Yamcha smiled saying that it all was some kind of trick, happy that he wouldn't have to fight. Just then, as Yajirobe's air car was approaching the edge of the city a ki blast shot it down. Piccolo pointed out the two figures in the sky from the direction the ki blast had come. Goku and the rest saw the figures just as they landed in the city. Seiko stood beside her brother though both where nervous neither of them showing any sign of fear. They looked to their father for his thoughts.

"Did you see them?" Kurillin asked trying to pin point where they landed. He couldn't see what they looked like from where he stood.

"No. I couldn't tell what they looked like." Goku said unnerved. He hadn't sensed their ki and he said as much.

"It's because their androids," Gohan said, "They don't have a ki signature."

"That means this is going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack!" Seiko said as she scanned the city trying futilely to see where they where.

"Let's go it's not like we're doing any good standing around here." Tenshinhan said as he readied himself for flight. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should split up and search." Kurillin suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Send a signal if you find them." Goku said just before he took off toward the city and with that everyone separated through out the city, leaving Bulma behind.

Seiko landed near a park. She knew she looked out of place. The passersby made that extremely obvious. She's a 3 year old, obviously alien girl, all by herself in a capital city. She was bound to attract attention. She ignored the stares and, even though she had no idea what to look for, she searched for the androids. She tried to sense individual ki signatures from each person she passed, searching for the ki-less, but that was easier said then done. With so many people with similar ki levels around, they seemed to blend together more often then not. She carefully traveled around the city until she felt a familiar ki close by. She could tell by the level that it was Yamcha's. She felt his ki suddenly spick as if he where about to attack when he was abruptly stopped and his ki level began to drop quickly. Eyes widening in realization that he was in danger she quickly ran the couple of blocks to him. Within a couple of seconds and without stopping to think about what she was doing she sprang into action; tackling a rather large, liquid-paper white man to the ground, causing him to drop his victim.

Yamcha stumbled backward a few feet before he registered what had happened. Goku's daughter had seemingly come out of nowhere and tackled his assailant to the ground where she was now wrestling with him. He wasted no time and sent a firecracker like ki blast into the sky before he wrenched Seiko way from the large pale android. She squirmed in his grasp for a moment before she noticed it was him and calmed herself. The android hopped to his feet effortlessly and narrowed it's already thin eyes.

"What is that?" He asked in a metallic voice.

"I have not seen the likes of it before." Said another gruff voice rasped a bit with age. Seiko and Yamcha looked toward the owner of the voice. It belong to the other android they assumed as he was wearing the same outfit as the paper white man.

"You must be the androids." Goku said as he suddenly made his appearance and landed beside Yamcha who was still holding Seiko at arms length. Yamcha quickly released Seiko, who dropped to the ground landing on her feet poised for a fight. The other Z fighters made their appearance and took defensive stances beside Goku.

"Ah, Goku, how good of you to join us." The thinner android said with a smile suggesting demented pleasure. "I must admit I am surprised you knew we would be here. How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me." He replied.

The android obviously did not really care about the answer. As he only smiled and said, "It matter's not. You will die here."

"I don't think so." Goku smirked

"Oh?" The android said giving him a smile that said he knew something the other didn't know. "My research says otherwise. I know exactly how strong you are. My spy fly followed you around gathering information. I had enough to turn us into superior fighters." He explained smugly. Goku frowned. Just how much did this madman know? It didn't really matter. Goku wasn't going to let him win.

"May I have him, 20?" The lardy android asked suddenly, his smug smirk showing what he thought of Goku.

"Oh, alright." 20 smiled. "Have your fun."

"Thank you." Came the metallic as he stepped forward, excited for the fight.

Goku looked around quickly. A rather large crowd had gathered. "I will fight you, but not here."

20 only shrugged, "We will kill you where ever you want, Goku. Lead the way." Goku frowned as he nodded and flew off; Lardo and 20 following behind him the Z fighters following behind them.

Landing in a field Goku wasted no time and turned to face the pudgy android.

"In a rush to die?" 20 asked with a smile.

"Not quite." Goku said as he suddenly went super Saiyan taking pasty by surprise and rushed at him before all the Z fighters had even landed. He obviously over powered the albino android.

"Wow he's really laying it on him." Kurillin said once he landed beside Piccolo and Gohan.

"He's rushing." Piccolo said sounding displeased.

"What?" Kurillin asked as he looked from the fight to the Namekian.

"He's trying to end this quickly for some reason." Gohan confirmed. Seiko tugged on Gohan's shirt when she approached to stand beside him. Gohan did not take his eyes off the fight. "I think you're right, Seiko." He said. Knowing exactly what she was thinking. The heart disease must be taking effect. Worry clung to his features as he watched his father's speed slowly yet steadily decreased.

None of them seemed to notice how 20 seemed to be getting nervous. He hadn't expected Goku to be so strong. His research told him nothing of this. He began to think of a Plan B in case this whole thing took a turn down south. His eyes landed on the smallest member of group that had followed and he smiled.

Just as all hoped seemed lost for 19 he noticed his opponent's speed and strength was dwindling. He took advantage of this realization as he managed to finally grab the man and steal his ki. 19 quickly began to gain the upper hand as he gave Goku a particularly powerful punch to the gut, sending him staggering back a few steps. 19 took a few steps back as he gathered the ki he had just stolen and used it to send a powerful blast at his opponent. But the blast was deflected by another that came out of no where. Goku, who was panting hard and struggling to stay on his feet, looked in the direction the blast that saved him had come from.

"I will be the one to beat Kakarrot." Vegeta's said as he landed confidently on the battle field. "I'll take over from here."

Goku, sweating and breathing hard, clenched his fist over his heart as pain continuously shot through it with every beat it took. He dropped to his knees as he was unable to support his own weight. Vegeta was very displeased see him such a state as Goku's son and daughter ran to his side.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long… and then I leave it like this… Welp that's what ya get for liking a crack writers stuff I guess… :3 (I assume if you're still reading this weird stuff you like it on some level). Also I've sorta managed to write myself into a wall because I have no idea where I was going with this… any idea's you, my strange readers, might have would be appreciated. :3


End file.
